The Wheel Of Surprises"
by Tigger1
Summary: This storie may not make much sense to you if you have not watched "The Twilight Zone" at all. You would have had to have seen the talking tina episode and the "manican" episode (both of which I don't remember the real names of) ENJOY, but please revie


  
  
Introduction: "I spun the wheel, and I was swept away into a world  
of sight, sound, and imagination......."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: This may turn out for you readers out there to be quite lame  
others may think it is the coolest. But no matter what you think, I need   
you to review, because if I don't know what you think, I aint gonna be   
able to produce better fics. I mean as it is I have post-poned the   
making of "Give Me Some Spare Time, Part 2" because I don't have enough  
opinions. Read and Enjoy but pllllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssse review!  
K? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!  
  
  
  
  
  
"The Twilight Zone's,   
The Wheel of Surprises"  
  
  
The alarm goes off, 7 o'clock as usual. I get up and shuffle to my  
draws as usual. I pull on shirt and pants, same design, Old Navy, with   
the logo on the shirt, and the baggy blues, all from Old Navy, as usual.  
My mom yells, "Kaila you up yet", as usual. I yell "Yes mom" as usual.  
I go down stairs, eat the same old blueberry muffin, as usual. And then  
go out in plenty of time to make the old yellow "car" that "eats me"   
"sucks" me into its doors and takes me to the building of "hell", (no  
exaggeration school is "hell"!), as usual.   
So what made me think that today would be more than just the   
"usual"? Well for a start my alarm did nothing at 7 and I woke up in  
a start at 8. Is it a weekend? Impossible, I checked my calendar,   
Wednesday. I go downstairs to my mothers room, "Mom, you up?" No answer...  
Knock on the door, no response from sleeping beauty.... I Open the door and  
walk in "Mom you up, I missed the bus, my alarm never sounded, you  
"hafta" drive.......". I check the bed, Moms not in there. Interesting  
I mean where could she be going at 8 in the morning. I decide to make   
a totally unsuccessful walking journey from home to my school which is a half an  
hour away, but turn back in shock of the assholes speeding down the   
road. Actually I "aint" gonna blame them 'cause if I had a car i'd   
be speeding down the road to.... (Wait, that makes no sense, I mean I   
already called school hell) Forget it, I'm kicken back, relaxin', and  
gettin' some 10 hours on AOL. Why am I so concerned 'bout getting to   
school anyway. I sprawl on the coach and turn on the ol' "telly"   
" You are about to enter the Twilight Zone" said the announcer. Dude  
I love this show. I sprawl back and just watch the show. "14 year old  
Kaila" hey that's my name, i'm gonna enjoy this one! "doesn't think   
anything of it when she finds her alarm hasn't gone off at 7, and her  
mom isn't home at 8. She doesn't care. She's missing school what could  
be better, but what Kaila doesn't realize is that she is going to be  
swept away into a world of sound, sight, and imagination... and  
anything is possible in The Twilight Zone" Huh, what's this about? I   
figure just a coincidence..... boy was I wrong. Next thing I know I   
bein' swept into the t.v. and I land in some strange little town next  
to a man with a cigarette. "Your that guy from The Twilight Zone"  
"You betcha I am" Hey, I'm only made of 2 colors, I'm black, I'm white..  
Black and White! Just like in the show. But I need to have my red hair  
it's my trademark! Hey where are you going? you gotta tell me what to  
do, you can't just leave me here! "Hey Kaila, your in the Twilight Zone  
, and when your in the Twilight Zone, your on your own......"  
  
I hear a voice behind me "Spin the wheel Kaila" I turn and see  
a wheel, but no-one is there. "Spin the Wheel Kaila" "Ok Ok" I say  
I spin the wheel and I land on "Talking Tina" what the what's that   
supposed to mean? I am once again swept off my feet into a house. Why do I feel  
so small. What's this doll, in my hand? "I am talking Tina and  
I am going to kill you!!!" it says "Wait I seen this episode, your supposed to   
kill the dad not me." Tina says.... "Yes but you are in the Twilight  
Zone and in the Twilight Zone anything is possible" This is screwy!   
Where am I?? "You are in the Twilight Zone, and I am talking Tina, and  
I am going to kill you." No, this is not happening!!!! "Hey my girl  
how's your doll doing.." You are my stepdad and in the show you are   
supposed to be mean and hate this doll. My "dad" says. "Yes but you are  
in the Twilight Zone, and in the Twilight Zone anything is possible.   
Anyways, can I see Tina?" "Why" I ask hey says "Because I said so" I   
hand over Tina actually relieved to get rid of her, and I hear from  
the kitchen where my "dad" was.... "I am talking Tina and I love you"  
This is nutts, that doll's supposed to love me, not want to kill me!   
My dad comes back, "Here's your doll Kaila dear" "I am Talking Tina  
and I am going to kill you!!" Shut up shut up shut up, I'm gonna kill  
you myself. You are gonna have a nice rendez-vous with the trash Miss.  
Tina! "I wouldn't advise throwing me away" "and why not" I ask....  
"You'll see" Despite her warnings I put her out in the cold trash can,  
outside in the yard. It was winter but I didn't expect to see black ice  
on the walkway, because it hadn't snowed. Next thing I know I'm   
slipping and I fall hitting my head hard. I fall into somewhat of a   
dream state, and I am suddenly transported into the town where I had  
started. "Spin The Wheel of Surprises Kaila" I've had enough surprises  
thank you. "Spin It Kaila" "Ok fine" I spin it and it lands on Manican"....  
  
I am now swept away to a department store. Oh great now I am  
a 20 year old lady. "May I help you" says a strange lady. "Um, just looking"  
"I know what you are looking for, you are looking for a gold thimble  
aren't you?" "Wait, I've seen this to, your a manican and so am I."  
"Well don't give away the ending stupid child" "I will do what I please,  
because it was not my choice to be here today, and I was left on my own  
to figure out what to do, by that man who runs the show, so therefore  
I will give away the whole darn ending to this episode if I please.   
After all this is the Twilight Zone, and in the Twilight Zone anything  
is possible." I am now being swept away, my rendez-vous with the   
manican didn't last long now did it???? I am back in that town and look  
the man with the cigarette. "Hey you I demand and explanation" "None   
needed" he said "I'm bringing you back home, and that is all you want   
right?" He smiles at me and I don't smile back. "But remember next time  
your alarm doesn't sound on a Wednesday morning, be prepared to be sucked  
into "The Twilight Zone" because in the Twilight Zone, anything is possible......."  
  
Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep...... "Kaila are you up yet?" Beep, Beep,  
"Kaila, don't make me come and get you" Beep, Beep, Beep "KAILA" What   
happened.... "KAILA!!!" "Yeah mom I'm up." some dream, better quit with  
The Twilight Zone for awhile huh. I pull on my Old Navy clothes and  
go out to catch the big yellow "car" as usual. But it is not a school  
bus but what looks like an odd space craft and written neatly on the  
outside door "You are about to enter The Twilight Zone, and in The  
Twilight Zone, anything is possible......................"  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think. If you want me to write a sequel,  
then please tell me in your review! THANX!  
  
  
Dedicated to that guy with the cigarette, who created and brought the  
show to me and all other "Twilight Zone" fans!  
  
  
  
   Ó à ´ ê % {w{w{w{    M " Î Ð Ò  k ´ ù B ‰ © « ­ ¯ ± Í ê ì î 3 | Æ   W ž å  R ˜ Ü ( u ¹  J œ â ' o ¶ ý A  
‡  
Î  
 [ £ £ é * q · þ A ‹ Ó  c ¢ ¥ æ * p Á  S ™ à ( m ³ ü ü C ‹ Ð  ^ ¤ ë 3 y Á   
 L ' Ø  m o ® ü B ‡ Ò  b b ¨ ð 3 | Ã  T Ÿ ô ö 9 


End file.
